Twisted in Time but Still True Love
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: A look at AU "Gwen 10" Universe where Ben and Charmcaster talk about Ben's relationship with Gwen.


Twisted in Time but Still True Love

(A BWEN fanfiction. I'm just a passionate Ben 10 fan and gain nothing but enjoyment from writing about my favorite Pairing.)

Ben was running. He could see the Florauna behind Gwen, but she was oblivious to it. As Gwen turned toward the creature, she let out a scream and covered her face with her arms while she held her eyes shut. Instead of being devoured like she expected, Gwen opened her eyes just in time to see Ben being dragged away down the hatch. Gwen stared for a moment in disbelief. "Ben!" She yelled as she ran to the hatch. Before Gwen could do anything however, Tetrax picked her up and began to carry her away in spite of the girl screaming Ben's name and struggling to get out of the Petrosapien's grip. Surrounded by darkness in the gullet of the monster, Ben found himself singing "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds softly to himself. "Don't you forget about me, Gwen." Ben sang sadly as the rain of his tears began to fall softly into the darkness.

Ben started awake and was made aware that he was bound with chains. "Charmcaster…" Ben growled as he noticed the chains had her mystic signature. The white-haired sorceress slowly walked out of the shadow and looked at Ben in confusion. "How do you know me, boy? We've never met." Ben was about to counter when he realized she was technically right. Ben never saw Charmcaster in Salem, and Gwen had also disappeared for most of that day. He smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Charity." The young teen looked at Ben as if she was slapped by an invisible hand. "H-how?" This boy knew her name, a piece of information few knew. Ben cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't you listening?" Ben would have facepalmed if his hands weren't bound. _I sound just like Gwen!_ The boy thought in shock.

"I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Charmcaster couldn't help a smirk as she read Ben's mind and saw him playing an altered version of the video to "Take On Me" by Ah-Ha with he and Gwen in the place of the main characters. "You were sucked into a comic?" Ben sighed. "It definitely feels like that. In my version of our meeting in Salem, you accidentally switched Gwen and mine's bodies. I never got to thank you. It was Paradise to be surrounded by her scent." The boy immediately blushed furiously. _Why the Hell am I spilling my guts to her?!_ Ben thought. Charity again answered his thoughts. "You have no one else you feel you can confide in." Ben shivered in his chains. "Seriously, you have to stop doing that!" Ben growled with a glare. Charity sighed sadly. Then, she glared at him defensively.

"Hey, you don't know everything about me!" Charmcaster snapped. Ben frowned deeply when he spotted Hex's staff leaning on the back wall. "I know Hex abuses you, and that's why you stay with the asshole." Ben said calmly as he focused on the staff. Ben was a little shocked when the teen began to blubber like a toddler."W-what else can I do?!" The distraught teen sorceress yelled at Ben. Ben chuckled and called to the staff. It began to glow with blue energy. Then, the staff floated over Charity's head. As the staff neared Ben, it shifted to a silver dragon ring and slid on his left ring finger. "You could come with Grandpa, Gwen, and me." He offered with a smile as he dispelled the chains as if it was nothing. Then, he offered Charity a hand. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I promise."

At that moment, an orange dog-like alien tore into the room through a hole. Ben smiled. "You're a little late, Gwen." Gwen growled angrily when she "saw" Charmcaster and Ben's hands together. Then, the Omnitrix timed out. Gwen tried to cover her hurt with an irate expression, but Ben could see the pain in her eyes as tears glinted in them. "BEN, what are you doing with HER?! She's tried to kill me multiple times!" Ben smiled at the fiery red head. "She was forced to do those things by her uncle." Gwen looked at Charmcaster in shock. "I never…" Gwen said as she looked at her feet in shame. Ben put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "At first, I thought this would be another chance to do things better as a hero with knowledge of the future, but Gwen, I think the Universe wanted to show me. Even in an alternate timeline, you and I…" Gwen halted his speech with a deep and passionate kiss.

 **Please Read and Review This is a plot bunny I woke up with. Let me know what you think. (Constructive criticism only. No flames.)**


End file.
